Drunken Revelations
by Written Fire
Summary: A drunken Hermione Granger is a sight to see. Post-War.


_Hello, all! So, I have had this done for a while, but with all that's going on I have not really had the time to upload it! Senior Year is a busy time..._

_Aaaanywho, I hope you enjoy this! And, to warn, I did get a magical reference wrong...sorry!_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, just this plot!_**

* * *

><p>A drunken Hermione Granger is a sight to see. Not many have, except for a select few, and George knows that that is the way she wants it. It doesn't happen very often, and when it does, there is always an excellent reason. Which is why George is so concerned. Because not only is Hermione hammered, but she is so in front of his entire family.<p>

Something really horrible must have happened. That or she just really wanted him, and in her drunken state, she forgot where he was. George personally hoped for the latter.

He had been sitting at the dinner table, just having finished stuffing his face of his mother's amazing cooking and wondering where the heck Hermione was when the loud crack of someone apparating echoed throughout the yard.

That, of course, brought everyone curiously to their feet.

The sound of giggling brought them all to a stop, glancing around at each other in confusion as they tried to place it. It didn't take long for George to figure it out. In fact, it took all of two seconds to figure it out and to brace himself for the body that would surely throw itself at him.

George was not disappointed, for less than a minute later the door was pushed open, bouncing slightly against the wall as the pusher rushed in and looked around. Upon spotting him, the loud cry of "Georgie Pants!" was his only warning before a warm, feminine body threw itself at him, nearly knocking him down with the force of it.

His hands automatically latched onto her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him, her arms twining around his neck for a split second before she changed her mind and grabbed his face instead, kissing him with a loud, over exaggerated 'muah!'. Pulling back with a smile, she giggled.

"Hi Georgie Pants!" she giggled again, still holding his face in her hands.

"Hey, Hermione," George said, adjusting his grip on her. "You're drunk," He added, stating the obvious.

"Mmmhm!" Hermione agreed, moving her hands up to his hair and running her fingers through it. "You've got such pretty hair, George. All nice and soft." She sighed, fisting her hand and tugging slightly.

"Thank you." George said, amused.

"Oh, you are quite welcome. Do you suppose there is any way I could steal it?" she asked, sounding serious. Which, due to her drunken state, she probably was. Chuckling, George opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by the sound of a throat being cleared. Loudly. Remembering that they weren't alone, George inwardly groaned, setting Hermione down when she started to wiggle in his grasp.

"Molly!" Hermione exclaimed, having spotted the source of the throat clearing. Grinning she rushed towards her and hugged her, kissing her cheek. Molly's eyes went wide when she smelt the alcohol on her breath, watching in shock as Hermione went around the room, greeting each Weasley she came upon in the same manner as she had Molly. Hermione giggled when she got to Ron and Harry, kissing them the same way she had George.

"Hi boys!" she greeted cheerily, moving on before they had a chance to respond. Once she had hugged and kissed everyone in the vicinity, Hermione made her way back to George, drawing her wand. "Now. Stay absolutely still." She told him, raising her wand with a determined look in her eyes.

Eyes going wide George grabbed her wrist with one hand, taking her wand from her with the other.

"Hey!" she protested reaching for it. "Give it back!"

"No. I like my hair where it is, thanks." George told her firmly, setting Hermione's wand down on the table behind him. Grabbing her other wrist when she tried to grab it with her free hand, George watched as she pouted, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I just wanted a little hair. I was not going to leave you bald," She explained, blinking up at him.

"Sober, I would not doubt that," George told her softly, watching as she sighed, leaning into him. Deciding it was safe to let go, he released her wrists, smiling when she wrapped her arms around him.

"So when I'm sober you'll let me take some?" she asked hopefully, tilting her head back to smile at him. Laughing, George shook his head, grinning when she frowned and muttered, "That's what you think," obviously not thinking that he could hear her.

"Did you have anything to eat before you started to drink?" George asked, knowing that if she answered with a negative his mom would have a plate for her faster than you could blink.

"No." Hermione sighed, squealing when George pushed her away and into a seat, Molly setting a full plate down in front of her a second later.

"Eat." Molly commanded, nodding in satisfaction when her order was immediately followed.

"Soo 'Mione…" Ron started, watching as she turned her attention to him.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked, giggling when the mashed potatoes she had just scooped up fell back on to her plate halfway to her mouth.

"What are you celebrating?" he asked. Hermione frowned, and instead of answering she stabbed her meat with more force than necessary. Sharing a look with Harry, Ron asked again.

"Georgie Pants." Hermione said in way of answer, eating her food and ignoring the looks being shared around her.

"Georgie Pants?" Bill questioned, looking at George in confusion.

Shrugging, George shook his head. "I don't know. For whatever reason it's what she calls me when she's drunk," he explained, leaning against the kitchen wall and crossing his arms.

"Have you seen her drunk often?" Charlie asked looking towards Hermione.

"No, just the few times she has been." He answered, frowning at the witch in question.

"Are you who she left with, then?" Harry asked, referring to the one night he, Ron, and Hermione had all gotten tipsy together.

"Yes." George answered, offering no explanation. Finishing her plate Hermione stood, stretching before turning towards George.

"Done! Now, give me your hair!" she proclaimed, jumping on George, wrapping herself around him again as she apparated them to his flat.

Feeling the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube, George braced himself, not wanting to fall like he had the last time Hermione decided to spontaneously do a side-along; he had landed on the edge of his kitchen table and, unprepared, had rolled off, bringing Hermione with him. Luckily, she had landed on top.

George grunted as he fell back on his bed, Hermione sprawled out on top of him. "You know, a little warning would be nice," he stated, rolling his eyes when Hermione giggled.

"Where's the fun in that?" She teased with a grin as she sat up so she was straddling him, her hands on her thighs as she looked down at him.

George simply raised an eyebrow in answer, sitting up and scooting back so his back rested on the wall behind him, hands on her hips to keep her seated. "Hermione, sweetheart, what happened?" he asked in concern, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Hermione's only answer was to frown. "Hermione?" he tried again, panicking when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "What happened?" he worried, cupping her face in his hands.

"I didn't get it." She mumbled, fighting back the tears.

"Get what, love?" George asked, eyes going wide in shock when she burst into tears.

"I did _everything_ and he gets to reap the rewards! Tell me, George, how is that right?" Hermione demanded, now crying angry tears. George sat and listened in confusion as Hermione went on a rant about the unfairness of it all, how her boss was a troll, and how Cormac would_ not_ leave her alone.

The mention of him had George seeing red.

"What did he do?" George demanded angrily, unconsciously tightening his grip on her face.

Cormac McLaggen worked with Hermione at the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Since Hermione started working in the department alongside McLaggen, it had been non-stop flirting and attempts to get together. They all failed, and the flirts went right over Hermione's head; but, even so, the sight—or mere mentioning—of him set George's teeth on edge.

"He got the promotion. And then, the bloody git had the nerve to ask me out on a date!" Hermione screeched, throwing her hands up in the air in agitation.

"They gave him the promotion?" George asked quietly, finally understanding why the former Prefect got smashed.

"Yes." Hermione sniffed, smiling weakly at George when he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry love." He told her sincerely, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips before wrapping his arms around her, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He felt her sigh as she relaxed into him.

"Thanks." She mumbled, softly kissing the side of his neck as she rested one hand over his heart, content in just feeling it beat. They sat there in silence after that, George running a hand up and down her back while the other played with her hair. It felt like forever had passed before Hermione spoke, disrupting the quiet.

"Please tell me I did not show up at the Burrow drunk."

"Wish I could." George said, chuckling when she groaned.

"It is not funny. I cannot believe I did that." Hermione groaned again, blushing in embarrassment.

Tugging on a curl, George grinned. "It was bound to happen eventually, Hermione."

"Did I…do anything?" Hermione asked, straightening so she could see his face.

"Just the nickname. And jumping on me. Oh, yeah, and the kiss." George added as an afterthought.

"What?!" Hermione screeched.

"Don't worry; it was one of the more platonic ones." George assured her, laughing when she sagged in relief.

"Oh shut up." Hermione snapped, wiggling off of his lap.

"And where do you think you're going?" George asked in amusement, watching as she crawled to the end of the bed and stood, grabbing onto the bed post when she swayed.

"Away from you." She answered snappishly, starting to walk away on unsteady feet only to scream out in shock when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Hermione landed on the bed with a grunt, looking up at George with narrowed eyes.

"No, you're not." George informed her, crossing his arms.

Hermione scoffed, sitting up. "Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." George repeated firmly, grabbing onto her ankles and pulling on them so hard that she fell back down onto her back, her butt now at the edge of the bed.

Hermione looked up at the man now standing between her legs in disbelief, scooting backwards a bit so she wouldn't fall off. Releasing her ankles, George leaned over, grabbing her hands along the way. Linking their fingers together, he rested them on either side of her head on the bed. Effectively caging her in, George smiled down at her in satisfaction.

"See? You're not going anywhere." He told her smugly, the smile turning into a grin when she started wiggling underneath him, trying to escape his hold. Stopping when she realized it was getting her nowhere, Hermione glared up at him.

"You're an ass." She huffed.

"And you're beautiful." He told her, nuzzling her neck.

"Sweet talking will get you nowhere." She informed him stiffly, trying to ignore the way he was slowly kissing up her neck, stopping when he got to her ear.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to think of something else." He breathed in her ear, smirking when he felt the shudder ran through her body.

"You won't." she said shakily, biting her lip when he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oh, I think I will." He muttered, before searing her lips with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>George woke the next morning to the pleasant feel of Hermione's body pressed up against his own, their legs tangled together. He laid there just listening to her breathe for a while before opening his eyes. Smiling at the sight of her face, George kissed her forehead, tightening his hold on her waist when the small action caused her to stir. He slowly kissed his way down her face, softly brushing his lips across hers. He repeated the move a few times, slowly kissing her awake.<p>

"Good morning love." George smiled.

"Morning." Hermione said softly, stretching in his arms. George groaned when her body ended up closer to his, kissing her when she chuckled, the sound husky from sleep. The kiss quickly became heated, prompting George to roll them so she rested on top him. Unfortunately, the move caused Hermione to feel nauseous, and she broke the kiss to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Actions finally caught up to you?" he asked, referring to the hangover he knew she now had. Hermione nodded weakly against him. "Want me to get the potion?" Again, she just nodded her affirmative. "Alright." He rolled them, slowly, and kissed her before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Finding what he wanted, George headed back, entering the room to find Hermione sitting up, the sheet pooled at her waist. He strode towards her, handing her the potion and laughing when she fell backwards on the bed in relief. "I hate being hung over." She complained, running her hands over her face.

"Just be glad you're a witch with a hangover, rather than a Muggle." George shouted over his shoulder as he walked into his kitchen, not caring that he was still in his birthday suit.

"True. No nifty potions when you're a Muggle." Hermione agreed, reaching for her wand on the bedside table. Frowning when she came up empty handed, she sat up and looked, the frown becoming more prominent when she didn't see it. Looking around for her clothes, Hermione found them in a pile at the end of the bed. Slipping her underwear on, she picked up her pants and searched the pockets. Dropping them, she decided to see if George knew where it was.

"George?" she yelled, slipping on his shirt from the day before. It was a magenta button up, and hit her just slightly above mid-thigh.

"Yeah?" she heard pots and pans clanging together as he searched for something.

"Have you seen my wand?" she asked as she rounded the corner, slipping the last button through its hole.

"Uh, it's at the Burrow." He answered, crouched as he tried to find the kettle for tea.

"Why?"

"Because you were trying to cut my hair, so I took it from you. In our sudden leave we forgot to grab it." He explained, giving up. He just wasn't going to have tea that morning. Standing, George turned to ask Hermione if she wanted to just go out for breakfast to find she was gone.

"Hermione?" silence was his answer. "Hermione?" he tried again, cursing when he realized she was gone. Rushing to his room he quickly put his pants on, buttoning them and grabbing his wand before following.

Hermione was searching the living room when he arrived. "Where did you put it?"

"Accio Hermione's wand." He said by way of answer, catching it as it zoomed into his hand. Hermione smiled, walking to him and taking it, sighing in relief when her fingers wrapped around the familiar piece of wood.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He walked around her and sat on the couch. "What's my reward?" he asked, looking up at her with a spark of mischief in his yes. Smirking, Hermione twirled her wand between her fingers and tilted her head to the side; looking him up and down, her gaze lingering on a few key spots.

"Who says you get one?" she smiled sweetly, laughing when he frowned. "Oh alright." She said, walking the few steps to him and sitting on his lap. Her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through it and watching as his eyes closed. Leaning forwards she nibbled on his lower lip, kissing her way down his neck and back before kissing him; tilting his head to the side before she deepened it. They got so caught up in the kiss that they failed to hear the telltale signs of someone walking down the stairs, past the living room and towards the kitchen, picking up the morning post only to drop it in surprise upon hearing a questionable noise coming from the living room.

Failed to hear said person walk to the living room; wand raised, just in case. Failed, unfortunately, to hear the wand dropped to the floor with a clatter. The next noise, however, could not be missed.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Molly screamed, watching as they jumped in surprise, breaking apart from the kiss as they turned to her.

"Mum!" George exclaimed, quickly removing his hands out from under Hermione's shirt, paling at the sight of his angry mother.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?!" she yelled, watching as Hermione, bright red, moved off her son's lap to sit beside him on the couch.

George was quick to throw the quilt over her lap when he heard the pounding of feet on the stairs, the noise letting him know that the others, wakened by his mothers' shouts, had come to investigate.

_This_, George thought, _was not going to be pretty_.

Seconds later the whole of the house's occupants had stumbled into the living room, all staring in varying degrees of shock at the couple sitting on the couch; some sleep deprived brains took longer to connect the dots than others.

"Well?" Molly demanded, her voice breaking the stunned silence the room had fallen into.

"Uh…" George stammered looking to Hermione for help. She sighed and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together.

"We're together." she stated, her focus solely on Molly. While the others opinions on the matter were important, Molly's was the most significant. If she did not approve, they would have problems.

Molly stared with her mouth open in shock, her question taking a time to form. "How long?"

"Five months." George answered, sending Hermione a warm smile; lifting their linked hands to his mouth he kissed the back of her hand. Seeing the loving smile that appeared on Hermione's face, Molly thought back, going over every memory she had involving them from the past five months, a soft 'oh' escaping her mouth. With this new knowledge, it was quite obvious that they were together. Molly had noticed the changed dynamic between them, but had written it off with the thought that it just wasn't possible; they were just too different. Turns out she was wrong.

"You've been keeping this secret for five months? Why haven't you told anyone?" Ron asked speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"We didn't want to make a big deal out of it." George answered.

"And it's not like no one knew. Ginny knows." Hermione added, looking at her friend.

"How'd you find out? When?" Ron questioned his sister.

"I found out two months ago. I, uh, walked in on them." Ginny blushed, as did George and Hermione. The rest of the family just looked at them, expressions ranging from surprise to…disgust. The thought of a family member doing _that_ with anyone was one they avidly avoided. It was disturbing to think about; to their minds, every member of their family was still a virgin. Even their mother.

"Oh." Ron finally said, determinedly not looking at the couple on the couch.

"I'm sure you have questions," Hermione started. "And we will answer them. But do you think we could go back and get dressed first?" Hermione pleaded, drawing attention to the fact that she was wearing George's shirt-and what appeared to be nothing else.

"Of course, dear. I'll, um, just get started on breakfast." And with that Molly turned and headed to the kitchen, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie following along behind. Percy took one look at the people left standing and retreated to his bedroom hoping to get a little bit more sleep before breakfast.

"Just how serious are you two?" Harry asked his brow furrowed with a frown.

"I love him, Harry." The answer seemed to suffice for Harry as the frown cleared a moment later.

"Alright. George?"

"I love her, too." He smiled at Hermione.

"I guess we really shouldn't be so surprised." Harry mused. "You two do spend a lot of time together."

"They really do." Ginny agreed.

"Probably more than we realize." he added.

"Yeah." she agreed again, thinking. Hermione watched them in exasperation, not sure whether she should be amused or to start yelling.

"Guys." Ron said, claiming their attention. "Really?"

"What?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"You're having this discussion—right in front of them, too—now? Really?" Ginny set her hands on her hips and turned to face him.

"Yes. So?"

"So, that's just tactless," he frowned when she scoffed.

"Where do you get off telling me I have no tact? I mean really, you?" Hermione, noticing the flush that was overpowering Ron's ears, intervened before the spat could get out of hand.

"Honestly, you two," she said, gaining their attention. "At this moment, you're both being tactless. So calm down." That said she stood, holding the blanket up in front of herself with her free hand to preserve some of her modesty. George stood also, their wands held in his free hand.

"Tell mom we will be back soon." George added apparating Hermione and himself away before they could respond.

"Can you believe them?" Hermione grumbled, letting the blanket fall to the floor.

"That's my family for you." George shrugged. "You should know that by now."

Hermione sighed. "I do…I can't believe this." She said, covering her face with her hands and groaning. "Of all the ways to inform them, that was definitely _not _the way I had wanted to!" George watched as she ran her hands up and through her hair, fingers getting caught in the tangles.

"Is that all you're upset about?" he asked, needing it clarified; he had a fear that she was ashamed of being with him. It was irrational, he knew, but with all the hiding they did he could not help but feel it. Hermione stared at him blankly. He sighed. "You're not upset that they found out, just with the way that they did?"

"Of course. Honestly, George, I've wanted to tell them for a while. I just had hoped I would be, you know, fully clothed and not looking like this." She said, indicating her hair. As she watched his face relax in relief she suddenly realized what he had feared. "Oh, George." She stated softly. "Did you think I was ashamed to be with you?"

"It crossed my mind a few times." He admitted quietly. Closing the distance between them Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. She waited until he did the same before looking up at him.

"I've never been ashamed, George, nor will I ever be. The only reason I've wanted to keep this secret is just what you told Gin earlier: I did not want to make a big deal of it. You saw them back there; they probably won't let us be for months now."

George chuckled. "They won't." he agreed. "That's really the only reason why?"

"It really is. I love you, you silly man." Standing up on tip toe she gently brushed her lips across his. "Now…want a quick shower before we go back?" she asked an impish grin on her face.

George's responding grin was full of mischief and was all the warning Hermione had before he bent and wrapped his arms around her legs, standing and lifting her up so she was thrown over his shoulder. George laughed when she squealed, the sound of her laughter filling his heart with joy as he carried her to his bathroom. He knew that this little side activity would end up delaying them, but he did not care.

His family could wait; he wanted to spend his morning with the woman he loved and her alone.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If there is anyone reading this that reads Muggle Moments, I have a few that should be finished soon! So look out for an update! :)<em>

_Incase no one caught it, I had her Apparate them without using her wand...by the time I realized that I could not go back and fix it, for it was imperative for the rest of my story to go as I had written it...so, again, sorry!_

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I love to know what you guys think...though the flames I could do without..._

_Side Note: Combined, these are the longest Arthur Notes I have written..._

_**8-31-13 Edit: **First: thank you **Stephanie O** for pointing out those few mistakes, I really appreciate it! Second: Thanks to a few reviews asking for more of this universe, I've decided to write a couple one shots from it! The first of which can now be found on my profile, it's titled '**The Love Tales of George and Hermione**'. _

_Since making this I've made a Tumblr! The link is on my profile if you'd like to go and check it out :)_

_Thanks for reading, everyone!_


End file.
